jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Erde
Die Erde ist ein ziemlich unbedeutender und kleiner Planet. Die genauen Koordinaten der Erde sind nicht bekannt, allerdings ist sie einer der vielen Planeten der Galaxis. Die Haupteinwohner dieses Planeten sind die Menschen. Beschreibung Dass die genauen Koordinaten unbekannt sind, könnte daran liegen, dass das Wissen durch die große Kolonisierung anderer Planeten verloren gegangen ist. Der Planet selbst wird, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Planeten, nicht von einer planetaren Regierung regiert, sondern ist in verschiedene Staaten aufgeteilt, die entweder demokratisch oder monarchisch regiert werden. Ein auf der Erde sehr mächtiger Staat sind die Vereinigten Staaten, die einst von dem Präsidenten Obama regiert wurden. Die Haupteinwohner dieses Planeten sind die Menschen, die auch in anderen Teilen der Galaxis sehr verbreitet sind. Die Erde ist sehr unbedeutend und klein und gilt allgemein als primitiv und kriegerisch. Dennoch war dieser Planet dem Galaktischen Imperium, das eine lange Zeit die vorherrschende Regierung der Galaxis gewesen war, nur allzu gut bekannt. Die Bewohner dieses Planeten sind aggressiv und kriegerisch veranlagt. Aufgrund der nur sehr geringen Größe, der primitiven Technologie der Erde und der nur sehr begrenzt verfügbaren Produktionsmittel galt sie dementsprechend als eine der weniger wohlhabenden Welten. Der Name dieser Welt, Erde, galt in der ganzen übrigen Galaxis als extrem einfallslos. Geschichte Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo erinnerte sich im Jahre 16 NSY an die Erde, als Senator Borsk Fey'lya ihr ungewohnt höflich gegenübertrat. Sie dachte bei sich, er hätte ebenso gut seinen Mantel für sie über eine Pfütze legen können, wie das Jahrtausende zuvor ein Höfling für eine Königin auf diesem Planet getan hatte. In geraumer Vorzeit war nämlich ein Großteil der Erde monarchisch regiert worden, bevor diese Regierungsform mit der Zeit größtenteils durch Demokratien ersetzt wurde. Irgendwann in den Jahren 19 VSY bis 4 NSY waren der vorherrschende Staat der Erde die Vereinigten Staaten, die von Präsident Obama regiert worden waren. Die Bewohner dieses Planeten reichten damals eine Petition für den Bau eines Todessterns ein, wie ihn bereits das Galaktische Imperium plante. Diese Anfrage wurde allerdings abgelehnt. Ein Abgesandter des Präsidenten Obamas gab an, dass es keinen Sinn mache, eine Raumstation herzustellen, die sowieso zu viele Schwachstellen aufwies. Als Hauptgrund gab nannte er jedoch, dass die Kosten einer solchen Raumstation niemals zu tragen seien. Das Galaktische Imperium erfuhr von diesem Plänen und äußerte sich größtenteils kritisch dazu. Der Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin gab an, dass eine solch mächtige Waffe niemals von einem so primitiven Planeten kontrolliert werden könne. Admiral Conan Antonio Motti empfand es außerdem als sehr feige, dass sich Präsident Obama nicht persönlich zu dieser Petition äußerte und sich mit einer bloßen Kostenangabe herausreden wollte. Motti fügte in einem Bericht der Imperialen Abteilung für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit außerdem hinzu, dass die Kosten für den Bau lächerlich überschätzt worden waren. Auch bezweifelte er stark, dass der Todesstern irgendwelche Schwächen habe und so gut wie unzerstörbar sei. Han Solo und Chewbacca mussten einst auf der Erde notlanden und wurden dort von Indianern überrascht und angegriffen. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|180px|Die reale Erde *Den Planeten Erde gibt es auch in der Realität. Mit sieben weiteren Planeten und mehreren Monden befindet sie sich in unserem Sonnensystem.Erde in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Am 14. November 2012 gab es eine Petition, die auf „We the people“ eingereicht wurde. In der Petition wurde gefordert, bis zum Jahre 2016 finanzielle Mittel bereitzustellen, um einen Todesstern zu bauen. Als Vorteile wurden die Stärkung der nationalen Verteidigung und die Schaffung von mehreren Tausend Arbeitsplätzen genannt. Da die Petition aufgrund ihrer Anspielungen auf George Lucas' Star Wars bald die erforderlichen 25.000 Stimmen erreichte, die das Weiße Haus zu einer Antwort verpflichteten, äußerte sich der Leiter des Fachbereichs Weltraum des Weißen Hauses, Paul Shawcross, dazu. Als Gründe gab er unter anderem an, dass den Vereinigten Staaten die Absicht fehle, Planeten zu zerstören und dass ein Todesstern sowieso von einem Einmann-Jäger zerstört werden könnte. Außerdem errechnete die Lehigh University, dass der Bau eines Todessterns etwa $850,000,000,000,000,000 kosten würde. Aufgrund seiner scherzhaften Bezüge zur Star Wars Saga erhielt Shawcross in den Medien überwiegend positive Resonanzen. Aus diesem Grunde veröffentlichte LucasArts am 15. Januar 2013 den Bericht Planet Earth Abandons Death Star Project In Face Of Superior Galactic Imperial Power.Die Petition „Secure resources and funding, and begin construction of a Death Star by 2016.“ auf „We the People.gov“ * Ihren bisher einzigen Auftritt im Legends-Kanon verzeichnet die Erde in Michael P. Kube-McDowells Roman Aufmarsch der Yevethaner der Die Schwarze Flotte-Trilogie. Der Roman erschien im September 1997 erstmals auf Deutsch und erwähnt die Erde in einem Absatz als abgelegenen und monarchischen Planeten. Weblinks *''Erde'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Erde'' in der englischssprachigen Wikipedia Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *''Planet Earth Abandons Death Star Project In Face Of Superior Galactic Imperial Power auf StarWars.com'' *''Tales'' – Into the Great Unknown Einzelnachweise en:Earth (planet) es:Mundo natal de Indiana Jones Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Legends